The Avengers Visit Asgard: Hunting Trip
by randomfandomlover130
Summary: The Avengers are extending their stay on Asgard to go on a hunting trip with Sif and the Warriors Three (To Loki's dismay of course). Now, how in the world is this going to end for them? The third installment in what I am now calling the "Visit Series". Brotherly bonding and FrostIron
1. Chapter 1

**The Avengers Visit Asgard: Hunting Trip**

**Disclaimer: I own them….not. Loki'd!**

**Author's Notes: Hey guys, so here is the first chapter for this story. Right now, a poll is open on my profile page. I don't know whether I should go more the brotherly bonding route or the FrostIron route. Right now, I believe I have set it up, so I am prepared to take it in either direction. Thanks guys, and remember: Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

"No," Loki said before Thor could even utter a word.

"Come on, brother, it'll be fun…"

"I said no, Thor. You know how much I detest hunting." Loki put down the book he was reading, knowing that with Thor around he wouldn't be able to concentrate on a single word.

"Friend Tony is going," Thor tried.

"Good for him," Loki said, rubbing his face a bit tiredly.

"The others want you to come," Thor tried again.

"Really?" Loki asked, raising an eyebrow.

After the Avengers had found him and Tony cuddling in the gardens, fast asleep, Loki had immediately take refuge in the library. Loki wasn't wrong when Tony came in to tell him that the heroes were "teasing" them. If there was one thing the God of Mischief didn't like, it was to be teased. He's the one that does the teasing after all! And so, Loki quickly dealt out a little dish known as revenge, which is actually best served cold. Literally, cold. When all the Avengers (except for Tony of course, and also Thor since, according to Tony, he wasn't making fun of them) as well as Sif and the Warriors Three returned to their rooms that night, they found their rooms, including the bathrooms, had magically turned into ice. Everything in the room was ice. The bed and sheets, the walls and floor, the dresser and hair brush; even the toilet was all ice. Since then, Loki has been avoiding them, remembering the last time he pulled such a prank although it doesn't change the fact that it was still hilarious to watch the struggle, fall, and slide on the floor. Clint's face when he slid at an uncontrollable speed right into the wall, face first! Now that was a sight to see!

"They've gotten over it, brother. Please, come, it wouldn't be the same without you!" Thor pleaded.

"You mean it wouldn't be the same without my knowledge of the Nine Realms, its creature, and healing magic. Oh, and let's not forget my ability to 'teleport', which, coincidentally makes it easier to stock on needed or never-existing supplies," Loki said with a withering glare. Thor cast his eyes at his feet, now looking guilty.

"It really isn't the same without you being there to taunt me to run faster as we are chased by some beast, or there by the campfire to tell us tales of demons and fairies and elves and…I miss the times when we were young boys, going out on adventures, getting ourselves into trouble. Plus, it really does get boring when you aren't there to cause mischief when you yourself are bored. Please, Loki, please," Thor begged, giving Loki one of those puppy eyed looks. Loki sighed dejectedly.

"Fine, I will join you and your friends, but on one condition. We are to have a meeting tonight to pre-plan the arrangements of the hunting trip, as in where are we going, what are we hunting in particular, and who brings what," Loki said, crossing his arms.

"But we never do!" Thor exclaimed.

"And how has that helped us exactly?" Loki asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Fine," Thor said, first sighing himself, but then a huge grin broke out on his face. He went over to Loki, pulled him out of his chair, and almost crushed the thin god with his tight hug, lifting him in the air. "I can't wait for this brother! It will be look the good old days!" he said so loudly that it actually shook the all the book shelves in the library.

"Thor…can't….breathe….going….to…..die," Loki uttered out as he tried to breathe.

* * *

Loki had his head in his hands, elbows on the table, ignoring the plate of food in front of him. This meeting really was pointless. The first question was a simple one really. "In which realm are we going to embark on our journey?" Loki had asked. At first, everyone at the table argued about this topic. Then, someone changed it to the actual creatures. Then to how wonderful Asgard was. Then to how different Asgard and Midgard were. Then to the different weapons used here. Then to which is better, cake or pie. How, in all of the Nine Realms, were they talking about dessert? This led to everyone getting hungry and wanting food, so now, here they are in the dining hall, at the table, eating and chatting about random things when they should be talking about the trip. Loki was about to give up on all of this. He should just storm out of the room and just let them go without him and hurt or kill themselves.

Loki felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up, he met Tony's chocolate brown eyes. Tony looked slightly worried at Loki. "You doing alright, Loks?" Tony asked in concern.

"I feel a migraine coming on," Loki mumbled.

"Gods can have migraines?" Tony questioned jokingly.

"Hey, that's a good question. Can you guys have migraines or diseases or stuff that we have on Midgard," Clint suddenly asked, his mouth slightly full with whatever delicacy he was stuffing his face with. Before the conversation started to turn towards that, however, Loki finally snapped. Standing up, he gave everyone a withering glare.

"If we are to proceed to go on this trip, then we must get back to the topics at hand. For example, where exactly in the Nine Realms are we going?" Loki bit out. For a moment, everyone actually looked _guilty, _even Clint who swallowed his food quickly and squirmed under Loki's gaze.

"I got it!" Thor said, slamming his hand down on the table and shattering the silence, "We should go hunt dragons is Muspelheim!"

"Thor, hate to break it to you, but this is our first time hunting creatures not from our realm, or, well, creatures at all," Bruce said with a shrug.

"Bruce is right. We should start out small and work our way up," Steve said with a nod. Finally, they were getting somewhere. In the end, it was finally all worked out and decided. First, they would stay in Asgard to hunt down a bilgesnipe. Then, they would go to Vanaheim to hunt giant wolves. Then, as a nice finale, they would hunt dragons in Muspelheim. As for supplies…

"I refuse for Volstagg to carry the food. He would eat it all before we even take a step out of the doors," Fandral said.

"And I refuse for you to be the one to carry the…actually, I refuse for you to carry anything reflective. I'm sick of you admiring yourself all the time," Sif said.

"Well, what can I say, I'm hot," Fandral said, putting his arms behind his head and putting his feet on the table, legs crossed. He looked over at Loki and winked. Oh no. Loki forgot about…maybe this hunting trip, especially if both Fandral and Tony are going, was a huge mistake. This, of course, was proven when Tony stabbed Fandral's leg with a fork.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Avengers Visit Asgard: Hunting**

**Disclaimer: I own them….not. Loki'd!**

**Author's Notes: Hello everybody! So, here is the next chapter of the story. So far, only one person has taken the poll (Thank you to that one person! You're awesome!), which gives the Thor/Loki Bromance choice the lead. However, I am going to leave it up still for you guys to vote. Please do! It's on my profile page! And so, I now leave you all with these words: Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

**PS Also, there might be a tiny bit of references, but I promise you all that my stories are going to be kept clean unless it is required to have some "naughtiness" or something. I do live with the belief, though, that you don't have to make it trashy for people to like it ;) **

Loki grumpily trudged along in front of the group, making sure no one could see the misery etched in his face. After a good night's rest, the group has now started to make its way out into the forest. Bilgesnipes do not live in forests, but out in the open due to their size and…monstrousness. However, on the other side of the forest is a very nice field of grass complete with a freshwater pond and many boulders to hide under, making it the perfect home and hunting ground for bilgesnipes. So, here they were, walking through the trees like a couple of buffoons when Loki could just teleport them there without having to catch their clothes on bushes or hit their heads against protruding branches. No, because "Teleporting there would be cheating!" and "Where's the fun in that?".

Before they could start their sorry excuse for a journey, there were some issues. The team (including Sif and the Warriors Three) still had not decided on who was carrying what. After an hour of arguing and getting nowhere, Loki came forth with a solution. He would carry all the food, supplies for camp, etc. in his inter-dimensional pocket. On the other end of the bargain, "Everyone else better carry their own weapons. If anyone complains at all about his or her load being too heavy, then I will see to it myself that said person's mouth is sewn shut." Everybody laughed, but soon the laughter waned when they saw the seriousness in Loki's face. The Avengers made sure to carry the lightest weapons possible.

Meanwhile, there was also still the problem of Tony and Fandral. Loki didn't know what to do about them. Fandral was still furious about Tony stabbing him in the leg, but, at the same time, Tony was still furious about Fandral winking at Loki. Also, too, that morning, while Tony was eating breakfast, someone dumped a whole pitcher of juice on him. All the occupants in the dining hall saw clearly that it was Fandral. And so, in the end, Loki now found it impossible to have one apologize to the other. Tony walked several paces behind him while Fandral walked in the back of the group, glaring at Tony's head. At the same time, Tony would turn his head to give Fandral his own looks.

"Brother, are you okay?" Loki was interrupted in his troubling thoughts to see Thor's concerned face.

"Yes, Thor, I am fine. Just slightly bored with just walking at the moment. I would rather read my books than do this barbaric activity," Loki lied smoothly.

"Loki, I know you better than you think. I know it is not the actual activity, but if you wish to not speak of it, then I will not force you," Thor told him, soft enough for only Loki's ears. Who knew Thor could be quiet?

"Thank you brother, I appreciate it," Loki said as he made sure as to not stumble on some roots coming from the ground. Thor smiled at the use of the word 'brother'. They walked on for about another hour when the complaints started. "I'm tired!" Clint whined, dragging his bow against the forest floor, "Can we rest for a moment?"

"Sure," Loki said, stopping. The entire group stopped, some in relief, others in indifference. Tony and Fandral used this to glare at each other.

"Okay, let's go," Loki said as soon as Clint started to sit down.

"What!? But…but we just stopped to rest!" Clint protested.

"You asked to stop for a moment, and so we stopped for a moment. Your moment is up," Loki said, turning and walking off. The group shrugged and followed Loki while Clint glared at them all before finally getting up and remaining at the back of the group.

"I'm hungry!" Volstagg complained loudly.

"You're always hungry," Sif gritted out.

"I'm sure it's almost lunch time, though. We should stop for lunch," Volstagg said.

"It's nine in the morning," Bruce pointed out, which in turn made Volstagg give him a look.

"I agree with Volstagg! We should stop and…"

"You're only saying that because you want to sit down again!"

"So? A moment, _moment, _not even a minute, but a _moment, _of sitting down isn't good enough for me, Nat!"

"Quit your whining Clint!"

"But I'm tired, Tony! Aren't you?"

"Yes, aren't you Tony? I'm sure Loki has been keeping you up all night."

"Fandral!"

"What was that, Fandral?"

"Please Tony don't..."

"Oh nothing…"

"Fandral, will you..."

"No, please, repeat it. I would love to hear what you have to say about _my _boyfriend."

"Well, I was just _saying, _after all, I know of Loki's...needs. Haven't you read your mortal mythology books? You know, actually did some...reasearch on your supposed faithful boyfriend? I mean, Loki sure does have a reputation of being a who-"

"Don't you dare finish that statement!"

"You just had to go there, didn't you?!"

Suddenly, a fight started to break out. Tony punched Fandral in the face, leaving him with a broken and bloody nose. Fandral tried to do the same to Tony, but since Tony was sort of wearing his Iron Man suit, it only caused Fandral's hand to hurt and throb. However, that didn't deter him from trying to hurt the mortal himself, so he drew out his sword…

Fandral was soon being pulled back by Hogun and Volstagg ("You mortals are so pathetic! You only will live for, what? Fifty more years? Sixty? That's just a blink of an eye when you're a god! You may have him now, Man of Iron, but in the end he will be mine!") while Tony by Bruce and Steve ("Oh? Wasn't it just a minute ago that you were trashing his name with him right in front of you? Like he'll end up with you, especially calling him that with him around when he can _hear _you say it! Sure, I have a shorter lifespan, but at least I actually _have _him! "). Sif and Natasha watched uninterested, Clint took the moment to sit down, and Thor… "Where's Loki?" Everyone suddenly stopped and looked around. He seemed to have just disappeared, which, knowing Loki, was completely plausible. Before he could think, Thor abandoned his friends and ran into the trees in search of Loki.

* * *

Loki hid himself under one of the boulders in the fields. He had it with them all. Their complaints, their needs…and…and why did Tony and Fandral had to fight? He knew a fight was going to break out, but he didn't expect Fandral to say such hurtful words as if he weren't there listening. Then again, when did anybody care if he were there? Loki closed his eyes and drew his arms around his legs, knees tucked under his chin. He was then reminded of Christmas when Tony came in, wrapped his arm around him, held him close, and they both stared up at the tree with its blinking lights until they fell asleep. Only, this time, there was no Tony to wrap his arm around him, to comfort him. No, Tony just had to be one of the reasons why he hurried up and left. Loki loved Tony, but why did Tony have to act like such a…

Loki jumped when he felt the hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Thor, who gave him a sheepish look. "I'm sorry, brother, I didn't mean to frighten you, but I saw you were gone, and so I ran ahead to look for you. No one really should have been complaining so, seeing as we were only several yards away," Thor said.

"It's okay, Thor. Thank you for coming," Loki said, allowing Thor to wrap his arm around his shoulders and pull him in for a hug. They stayed like that for a moment before Loki withdrew. "Did anyone get hurt?"

"From what I saw, Fandral broke his nose as well as bruise his hand badly," Thor said.

"Serves him right," Loki sniffed.

"Don't worry, brother, as soon as the others find us, I will give Fandral a piece of my mind," Thor reassured him.

"You don't have to Thor. It's really nothing," Loki weakly tired, only to be rewarded with a look that said 'It's pointless; I already know you're lying'. With a sigh, Loki added, "It's just…why do they have to fight, Thor? I don't want them to fight! Tony is my boyfriend, and I love him, but…I…and Fandral, he's your friend…"

"Has he ever said such words to you before?" Loki was slightly taken back by the question. It took him several moments before he answered with, "Yes."

"Then he is no longer my friend. I do not wish to see you hurt, brother." Loki stared at Thor, his brother. Before he could say anything, screams interrupted the moment, screams that sounded a lot like the Avengers, Sif, and the Warriors Three.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Avengers Visit Asgard: Hunting**

**Disclaimer: I own them….not. Loki'd!**

**Author's Notes: Hey guys, soooooo sorry for the late post! School started this week, so it's been really hectic with college classes and this, that, and the other! No more staying up past midnight to finish a chapter for me. Not a lot of people have been using my poll, so I'm going to leave it up until I am ready with the next chapter. Also, I am now a Beta author, so feel free to contact me if you need anything! Remember: Read, Review, and Enjoy! :D**

After Thor had left, the fight restarted, turning from "Loki's mine!" into an "It's your fault he ran off" argument. Finally, the others were able to break up the fight between Tony and Fandral, deciding to keep the billionaire and the blonde warrior as far apart as possible. Now they were left with one problem. Where the heck did Thor and Loki go? It wasn't a _huge _problem, or at least they thought so until they realized that the only ones who actually knew the forest well enough to not get lost was in it are the two brothers, so without them…they're lost.

"Shouldn't you guys be able to know where we are?" Clint asked Sif and the Warriors Three pointedly.

"Yeah, I thought you guys have joined Thor and Loki on several adventures before," Bruce said, giving them a questioning look.

"We don't actually really pay attention to our surroundings," Volstagg said with a shrug.

"Well, that's because you're too busy eating all the time," Fandral said a bit sulkingly.

"And you're too busy admiring yourself all the time," Hogun interrupted, not wanting to have to break up _another _fight, let alone a fight between Volstagg and Fandral. The last time, it ended with Volstagg sitting on top of Fandral, almost crushing the skinnier man's bones. Although all of them could probably use a laugh right about now (The sight really was funny, complete with Fandral trying to squirm out from under Volstagg), Hogun knew there was no time for that…maybe later. "Come on, Thor went that way," he said, pointing in one direction. Everyone just nodded and followed him. They crashed through the trees, revealed skin getting badly scratched or bruised as they either accidentally got caught in the vegetation or tripped on tree roots. Finally, after what felt like days, they could make out the edge of the forest, sunlight peaking in from between the trees.

"Freedom!" Tony yelled and sprinted, the guys right on his tail. Natasha and Sif glanced at each other and continued to walk. There was no rush. Or, at least, there was no rush until Tony reached the clearing and just ran out in the open space to find himself face to face with…

The other guys, not knowing that Tony stopped running, ran right into him from behind. They all fell down in a heap. Tony continued to stare up, his mouth wide open. The other guys looked and saw…

All the boys screamed.

* * *

Thor and Loki ran out from under the boulder and came around to see the Avengers and the Warriors Three, collapsed, and right in front of a bilgesnipe. The one important thing about bilgesnipe that everybody should know is that bilgesnipe are extremely ugly. And smelly. Loki remembered the first time he and Thor went hunting bilgesnipe. He couldn't get rid of the smell of rotting flesh for about three months. Thankfully, afterwards, he discovered some nice spells and elixirs to get rid of the stench, but then there's the nightmares that linger from after you face your very first bilgesnipe. They are just sooo ugly! And with an attitude to match too. This particular bilgesnipe was huge, towering about twelve feet tall, not including the large antlers. The back part of the body was covered with greenish scales, large ridges poking up along the spine. Everything else, including the head and underbelly of the creature, was covered with brown fur, which was matted down with dried blood, giving it the disgusting smell. The back feet were hooved, but the front had claws. Its tail, meanwhile, had what looked like a big scaly wrecking ball at the end of it.

Everyone, including the beast, were still for several moments. However, that was soon broken when Natasha and Sif ran out from the forest. The creature, as soon as it saw them approaching, tilted its head back and let out a strangled and unnatural howl. That was when the guys started to get it in gear. The collapsed heroes swiftly backed away from the bilgesnipe. As they got up, weapons were drawn. The first to attack was Sif, sword already at the ready. She charged the bilgesnipe, who, in retaliation, swung its tail at her, causing the heroine to jump out of the way. While the bilgesnipe was distracted, the others surrounded it in a circle. Thor threw his hammer at the monster, hitting him in the side and causing it to roll over and collapse. But it wasn't done just yet. Clint and Steve mistakenly got closer, just close enough for the beast to quickly get up and spin around, knocking the two over hard with its tail.

"Clint! Steve!" Natasha yelled. She ran to his aide, being careful to avoid to creatures tail. Although it was only one whack, it sure was a _really _good whack. Steve was on top of Clint, unconscious. There was a bump already forming on his head, which also had a couple of scratches. Clint, however, was still awake and…and was having a hard time getting the super soldier off of him. Bruce ran over to help Natasha, the two heaving Steve off of Clint. They were too busy with this that they didn't see the bilgesnipe running full speed at them…

The others saw this and screamed for them to get out the way, Hogun and Fandral trying to get its attention instead, which, with their luck, failed. Loki rolled his eyes, knowing that yelling wouldn't solve anything. Loki sprinted towards the bilgesnipe and jumped, using his magic for a little extra boost. He smoothly landed on the smelly thing's back and grab the antlers, forcing and pulling the bilgesnipe away from the group of four. "Tony!" Loki yelled out, signaling his boyfriend to do…well, anything at this moment! Apparently, he was still in shock and so slightly in a daze. Thankfully, though, Loki's shout broke him from that trance. Tony propelled himself in the air and flew above the creature, grabbing Loki off of its back. As soon as he did so, Thor brought his hammer down and shot a bolt of lightning out of it, hitting the beast and, thank god (technically this time the god can be Loki), knocking it out. Sif was the one who finished the job, bring her sword through its chest .

"Are you sure you're okay"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Are you…"

"Yes, I'm sure! Shouldn't you be asking Clint or Steve instead? Please, Tony, stop pestering me, I'm fine!"

"Yeah, you're fine physically, but Thor told me about earlier."

"What?! I swear I'm going to kill that idiot…"

"Loki," Tony said softly, placing his hands on the younger god's shoulders. They waited until the others walked off, leaving them behind. Thor looked behind his shoulder, raised his eyebrow, but deciding to continue to walk, saying, "Friends! I know an excellent place to set up camp! It shouldn't be far from here."

"Listen, Loki, I'm sorry about the fight and causing trouble and…and well, everything. Since this whole trip started, I haven't been a really good boyfriend, and I'm really sorry, and…please forgive me?" Tony begged quietly.

Loki searched his eyes before leaning in and kissing the philanthropist. "I forgive you," Loki told him with a smile, "Now come on. There is no way in Hel that they're going to set up camp without me."

"They're not _that _stupid. Bruce definitely isn't!" Tony joked.

"No," Loki said, smirking, "but you all forget that I'm the one with all the supplies."


	4. Chapter 4

**The Avengers Visit Asgard: Hunting Trip**

**I own them…not! Loki'd!**

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry for the late post, but it's been really hectic on this side. I'm sure a lot of you know my pain, with high school mid-terms, beginning of college classes, or studying for SATs. I can't wait for Junior year to be over! Let me tell you, it's definitely the worse year in school! The year you can't mess up with anything. Ugh! So, here's another chapter. The hope is that tomorrow I will have the next one up. Meanwhile, I have about fifty million other projects I wish to tackle, so let's hope I keep up with this one! Remember: Read, Review, and Enjoy! :D**

"Alright," Loki said as he dumped the piles of sticks and tarp-like material onto the ground, "We have four tents, all of which are relatively the same size."

"We get our own," Sif and Natasha said in unison.

"Of course you do. Before we choose who we are 'rooming' with first, though, we need to set them up," Loki continued, "So, this is how it works. We shall have our own little competition. The group who puts up their tent first gets to...gets to sleep in the tent."

"That's not much of an award," Clint interrupted, crossing his arms.

"You didn't let me finish. The losers, meanwhile, have to sleep under the stars, except for the women by default. Are we clear?" Loki eyed each of the men. They all thought about it for a while, but soon they decided that the terms were fair. In one group was Steve, Clint, and Bruce. The next group consisted of Volstagg, Hogun, and Fandral. So, of course, the final group was Thor, Tony, and Loki. As for the two girls, they just leisurely watched everyone.

"We'll put our tent up within ten minutes," Volstagg boasted loudly as he fumbled with some of the poles and rope.

"Oh yeah? Well, we'll be done in five minutes," Clint shouted back with a smirk.

"That isn't a good idea," Steve said, observing the material closely.

"Why not?" Clint asked with a laugh.

"You'll jinx us." Bruce interjected.

"You, of all people, believe in luck?" Clint asked, astounded.

"Well, after being in the presence of two gods, our world almost being invaded by aliens, and actually standing in a world that's not supposed to exist, yes, I believe in luck," Bruce said. He toyed with some of the poles and rope, starting to get agitated as the poles just won't stand up.

Meanwhile, Loki, Tony, and Thor were standing back and watching the other groups struggle, their tent already up.

"When do you think they'll notice?" Tony asked.

"Probably in about an hour or so," Loki answered as he studied his nails.

"Should we tell them?" Thor questioned, giving both very competitive groups a worried look.

"Nah, it'll take out all the fun," Tony said. After a couple of moments of just standing there, watching, Loki quickly found himself completely bored.

"I'm going to collect firewood," Loki finally said. Loki then walked from the tent and into the trees.

"I'll go with him," Tony decided, chasing after the trickster. Thor, however, stayed put since he would rather not witness any form of casual intimacy, like an impromptu make out session, between his 'innocent' little brother and the naughty genius.

* * *

An hour later, the other groups of heroes still did not have their tents up. In both, it seemed as if each person had a different duty. One would mess around with the poles, one would play with the tarp, and the other would spy on the next group to see what they were doing. The heroines' tent was set up fifteen minutes earlier although the guys stupidly ignored them when they were putting up their tent. If they had watched, maybe they could have actually been done by now. Hmm, there's an idea. The girls watched the two separate teams struggle for another minute before going to help Thor, Tony, and Loki set up the rest of camp.

So far, the fire was up. Tony originally attempted to light the campfire with flint and steel. Quickly, he gave up on that method and decided to try two sticks and old fashion friction. Finally, Loki took pity and, with a snap of his fingers, started the fire, making it look like Tony was the one who started it. He quickly regretted this decision as soon as his boyfriend started patting himself on the back for being able to 'accomplish' this. Tony can really have a big head sometimes. Loki mentally stored that idea in his memory. That would be a great prank!

Thor, with the assistance of the girls, started to organize the rest of the supplies, meaning Thor piled stuff on top of each other while the ladies took apart the piles and did the actual sorting and such. Soon, some of the food was laid out for the day, changes of clothes for everyone were neatly folded and set on a blanket that was spread out for the losers that night, cooking utensils were out, and there were large jugs of water ready for consumption (one by the fire in case the fire needed to be put out).

When the camp was all set up and done, that was when the other boys start to notice…

"What!" Clint screamed, throwing down his poles in frustration, "How…wh…when did you guys even…"

"We were done more than an hour ago," Loki answered, smirking as sat by the fire, warming his hands (even though it wasn't cold whatsoever). "Maybe if you numbskulls actually pay attention to your surroundings, you would have either cheated and won or known when to stop. Although, I doubt you would have one against Thor and I."

"I'm, for one, am actually surprised that the Warriors Three still had not managed to put their tent up," Natasha pointed out.

"So wait…hold on a sec. If the Warriors Three cannot put a tent up, then, technically, the only ones who know how to put up a tent are you two?" Bruce asked, raising an eyebrow. The only answer Bruce received was a grin.

"That's cheating!" Clint huffed.

"Well, what else do you expect from the God of Mischief?" Fandral said a bit sourly, though his face showed a completely different, yet indescribable, expression.

"Hey, I cheated to!" Thor said good-naturedly, wrapping an arm around his brother's shoulders. Loki just face-palmed himself.

* * *

After about two hours of arguing, they all decided that since none of the other heroes even noticed to begin with, Thor's group rightfully won the competition, leaving the others to have to sleep on the forest ground. The heroes then buckled down and decided to try to cook something. For tonight, they decided on a sort of stew. After arguing on what type of meat and vegetables to use, they finally decided on some weird Asgardian meet with root vegetables.

"I'll cook it," Tony proclaimed, taking a wooden spoon and raising it in the air.

"Oh no you don't!" Loki said, snatching the spoon from his boyfriend's grasp.

"What? Don't you trust me?" Tony pouted.

"Not after the omelet fiasco," Loki retorted. Bruce silently grimaced at the memory of the horrible mess in the kitchen as well as the horrible looking substance that strangely resembled cat food. Loki and Tony bickered about this until they came up with a compromise. Tony would chop up the meat and vegetables while Loki would handle the actual cooking. Forty-five minutes later, everyone had a bowl of delicious warm weird-Asgardian-meat stew. It was actually better than everyone expected.

"Why, were you thinking it would come out like the monstrosity Tony created? May I, once again, remind you all that _I _am the only one here that actually has any cooking talent at all!" Loki exclaimed with a grin.

"Hey, I can make some pretty good pancakes," Steve responded, taking another bite of root vegetable.

"Oh really?" Loki asked, tilting his head, "Then why have I not seen you make these 'pancakes' before?"

"If you want, I can make us some tomorrow for breakfast," Steve offered.

"As long as they don't somehow magically turn into waffles, fine by me," Bruce grumbled.

"I can arrange for that if you like," Loki said teasingly before sucking on his spoon.

"Can we please have a prank-free trip?" Hogun asked. As soon as he said this, a giant spider appeared on his head. Hogun is deathly afraid of spiders.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Avengers Visit Asgard: Hunting Trip**

**I own them…not! Loki'd!**

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Well, I guess I can say that I lied. I'm sorry for this late post (seems like I'm always sorry, huh?). I couldn't get around it. I didn't expect family outings, and I sort of forgot I had an episode of Sherlock to watch (OMG I almost died! Molly is killing me!). So…yeah. Here is the next chapter. The hope is this story will be finished by the end of January, so I can start two others. One will be part of the series called Tony Visits Loki: Valentine's Day. The other will be completely separate. I'm planning on calling it Power Spurt. Don't worry, I'll explain it to you guys later. Remember: Read, Review, and Enjoy! :D**

All of Asgard was now blanketed into darkness, the only light being the two moons, which shined brightly through the tree branches of the forest canopy. The Avengers, Warriors Three, and Sif looked up in awe of the natural beauty, the fire light dancing across their faces, creating shadows in the creases of their faces.

"Remember what Mother used to tell us about the moons?" Thor asked quietly to his little brother, still staring up.

"Of course I do," Loki answered, a small smile appearing on his lips. He remembered all of Frigga's stories by heart.

"Could you please remind me?" Loki glanced at Thor questioningly, but decided to abide to the Thunder God's request.

"She would tell us that the moons were the fruit of Yggdrasil, the universal tree. She told us that when we got older, if we looked hard enough and tried to understand both its vastness and power, that one day we could see beyond the moons and look upon her majesty."

"Can you see her?" Loki just stared up at the sky for a few moments before answering, the only sound being the crackling of the fire and the rustling of the leaves in the trees from small breezes.

"Yes," Loki finally said quietly, "I can. Barely, but I can still see her."

"Why can't I?" The sudden question took Loki aback a bit. He tilted his head in thought.

"I think I can only see her because of my magic. After all, Yggdrasil is the connection between all the worlds, and so at her core would most likely be magic. At the same time, though, it feels as if she doesn't want to reveal herself entirely, at least to me. As if she feels it's…not the right time or place."

"So, she's not just a tree?"

"Of course she's not just a tree! If anything, I wouldn't be surprised if she has her own thoughts, her own mind…" Loki trailed off, still staring up at the sky. If he squinted, he could make out some of her branches, but not the trunk. Never the trunk.

"You'll see her in her entirety one day, Brother," Thor whispered in reassurance.

"Like how you were able to wield Mjolnir one day?" Loki smirked, remembering one time when Thor, as a boy, proceeded to have a temper tantrum from not being able to pick up the huge hammer.

"Exactly," Thor said, already knowing that Loki was thinking back to a certain memory. Loki then looked at everyone else to see they were all too immersed in the sky to listen to their brotherly conversation. Except Tony, who gave Loki a grin. He shifted closer to Loki, wrapping his arm around the younger god's shoulders. Loki buried his head in the billionaire's neck with a grin of his own.

Thor smiled broadly at this display of affection. He turned back to the sky, hoping good fortune will come their way (Except Fandral. Thor still had a bone to pick with the blonde).

* * *

Loki woke up in Tony's arms, Thor snoring loudly behind him. They were all in the tent, which, thankfully, was spacious enough to accommodate the three of them. Carefully, he unraveled himself from his lover's grips before opening up the hatch to look outside, being greeted with the dim light, showing that it was probably still very early in the morning. Stepping out, he savored the moisture of the ground between his toes, the dew soaking everything in its touch. It was cool outside. A normal person would go back to get a coat of some sorts, but Loki was not a normal person by far.

On several blanket were the other guy heroes, all wet with the morning dew now, but since each was in deep sleep, none seemed to notice. Volstagg hogged up one blanket, causing both Hogun and Fandral to sleep on the dirt itself. Meanwhile, Steve, being a gentleman, seemed to have willingly given up his part of the blanket last night, letting Bruce and Clint happily share. Loki first smiled silently at them, but the smile soon turned wicked. Oh, the many pranks he could do right now! First, though, he decided to start the morning's preparation.

Loki set to work on getting the fire started to make breakfast (Steve said he would make pancakes for breakfast after all). The task was actually harder than it seemed, even with his magic. Since everything was wet, and they didn't think to put some of the wood in the tent, he needed to dry everything first. Unfortunately, he could not remember a drying spell of any sort. After a while of patting sticks and leaves dry with a towel he got out from his inter-dimensional pocket, he was able to get it enough where he could suitably light the fire. He then got all the ingredients and cookware ready. Afterward, he quickly got himself cleaned up, clothes changed and hair brushed out.

Now that he was ready personally, it was time for him to wake up everyone else. Smartly, he decided to leave the girls alone. He did not feel like getting decapitated by Sif's sword, or receive a bullet to the head by Natasha's gun. The two combined would also not be as pretty. So, he started with the sleeping losers. Quietly, he conjured up some illusions of snakes to slither on top of all of them, except for Hogun, who, of course, received spiders. He then moved on to the tent with the still sleep Thor and Tony. With a quick spell, small rainclouds formed inside the structure. Lightning cracked before it started raining. It didn't take long to get a response from anyone. Silently, Loki slipped away.

Tony and Thor were the first ones to wake, Tony's loud curses mixing with Thor's warrior cries. This caused the other guys to wake up, each one screaming in surprise. They quickly stood up to grab their weapons, Hogun trying to brush off the spiders, when the illusions suddenly disappeared. This was enough noise to wake up the girls, who were extremely annoyed from the disturbance.

"Good morning," Loki cooed to them all from a branch on a nearby tree, ready for them to want to kill him.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Avengers Visit Asgard: Hunting Trip**

**Disclaimer: I own them…..not. Loki'd!**

**Author's Notes: Aghhh! I'm sorry! My excuse is science fair. And now, this Saturday, I get to do the ACT's. Joy. Also, to be honest, I was having a writer's block with the story, which is why I started Secret. How do you guys like it? Hope you like it! I'll try to add another chapter of it soon! :D So, here is the chapter of this story. Remember: Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

The pancakes were delicious. Even when burnt. As punishment for his morning pranks, Loki was given burnt pancakes (as in _charred _burnt). Thor, being a good brother, allowed Loki to have one of his fluffy pancakes (Thor was the only one who actually laughed afterward). Loki came to the conclusion that no matter what happened to these pancakes, they would still be delicious. Now, that's saying something. Who knew Steve Rogers could make such fabulous breakfast food? Then again, Loki realized, it actually did make a little sense somehow. Steve just seemed to have that kind of personality.

"Friends," Thor said, clapping his hands together once to get their attention, "I've done some thinking…"

"Well, that's a change," Sif mumbled, rolling her eyes. Some of their friends laughed at this.

"I've been thinking that maybe we should all just skip to Muspelheim. After taking down the bilgesnipe, I believe we will be able to take down a dragon," Thor quickly concluded. Everyone looked at each other.

"I don't know, Thor," Tony said, "A bilgesnipe is one thing, but a dragon is something completely different."

"Stark has a point," Natasha agreed.

"What? Are you too scared?" Fandral directed to Tony with a sneer.

"Me? Scared? What? No, of course not!" Tony answered a bit heatedly.

"Coward." Oh no. Why, oh why did Fandral have to say that? Loki face palmed himself.

"Is that a challenge?"

"I believe it is Stark. I think you're too scared to step foot in Muspelheim. I also definitely don't think that you can ever slay a dragon," Fandral crossed his arms, looking pleased with himself.

"Fine! I accept this challenge," Tony said determinedly.

"Why don't we make it more interesting?" Fandral leaned in forward, "If you win, I will leave you and your little princess girlfriend alone…"

Before Loki could do anything, Mjolnir somehow found its way in Fandral's face.

"DON'T YOU DARE FOUL MY BROTHER'S NAME!" Thor bellowed.

"Thor, it's okay," Loki said, getting up to calm his brother down. "I'll get him back for it. You know me," he added in a whisper, giving his brother a mischievous smile. For a moment, Thor stared at him. Then, the Thunder God simply nodded and called Mjolnir to him. As soon as the hammer was off of Fandral, he sat up, looking disheveled.

"Continue, but be careful with your words," Thor growled, walking away.

"Fine, I shall," Fandral responded, brushing the dirt off of his clothes, "If you win, Man of Iron, I will leave you and…Loki alone. But if I win, then I get to kiss Loki full on the lips."

"I am not agreeing to a bet that uses Loki as a prize," Tony said defiantly.

"Ah, but you will because, if not, then you just prove yourself a coward," Fandral gave him a malicious grin.

"It's okay, Tony," Loki comforted his boyfriend, going up to him and rubbing his arm, "I'll be fine. Besides, I have no doubt that you'll win. Also," Loki said, whispering now, "if I have to kiss him, then I will bite his tongue out." Loki winked at Tony. Tony couldn't help the small smile that appeared.

"Deal."


	7. Chapter 7

**The Avengers Visit Asgard: Hunting Trip**

**Disclaimer: I own them…..not. Loki'd!**

**Author's Notes: One more chapter! Just one more chapter, and I can start the next part of this story! Yay! :D Thank you guys for bearing with me during these hectic weeks. Testing, Science Fair, weird school days, and writer's block. Just great, isn't it? Also, I hope you guys are enjoying my story Secret. If you haven't read it yet, then you should check it out. By far, it's probably my most popular story. I promise will post another chapter of it as soon as I get this story and the next one for the series done. Afterward, the Visit series will go on a bit of a hiatus until the next major holiday comes around. So again, thank you guys so much and remember: Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

The team didn't know exactly what to expect when reaching Muspelheim. Muspelheim was, after all, home to the fire-breathing beasts we know and love as dragons. When Tony asked Loki what Muspelheim was like, Loki only gave him a grin and said, "It's a surprise". Tony, being Tony, pouted about this for a good half an hour until Steve, of all people, hit him in the back of the head and told him to knock it off.

So, upon reaching Muspelheim, Tony couldn't understand why anyone would come here to hunt dragons even if this was probably the only place where dragons lived. Muspelheim, to put it lightly, was a barren wasteland made up of hardened lava. There were streams of lava for crying out loud!

"Be careful friends," Thor told them, "One wrong step can lead to an unfortunate death."

"Yes, but let us also remember that we are here for a good time," Volstagg said, raising a sword into the air.

"And a friendly competition too," Fandral added, winking over at Loki, who automatically turned over to Tony.

"I was mulling it over," Loki whispered to him, "and I realized something. Fandral never said that you couldn't have help." Loki gave him one of his most mischievous smiles while Tony raised an eyebrow at him.

"Is that so?" Tony said, now starting to grin himself.

"Yes. One of the key flaws with Fandral's bets is that he never sets up parameters for them. Now," Loki raised his voice, clapping his hands together, "I'll use a spell to locate the nearest dragon…"

"That's cheating!" Volstagg complained.

"Oh, shut up," Sif said, rolling her eyes and punching him in the shoulder.

"Don't listen to Volstagg. Just do it please. I _really _would not like to stay here longer than necessary!" Hogun said to Loki in a bland voice, but with pleading eyes that betrayed his emotions.

"I agree," Bruce said.

"Alright then," Loki closed his eyes in concentration. After several minutes of him mumbling incoherent words and making odd hand gestures, the team started to look at each other. Maybe this was a bad decision? But as soon as they started to doubt Loki, his eyes flashed open. His eyes glowed a bright green for a moment before fading.

"There's a dragon a mile north from here," Loki said happily, pointing in said direction. Before anyone can move, Loki started to actually _skip _in that direction. Tony stared ahead at him in is Iron Man suit apprehensively.

"What's wrong with him?" Tony asked Thor.

"It's the spell. Sometimes, with tracking magic, he gets a little giddy," Thor explained, shrugging.'

"This doesn't happen often though, right?"

"Well," Thor said, starting to walk after his brother, the others trailing behind him, "it depends on the spell. Most spells he's fine with. However, tracking spells cause him to be giddy, healing spells cause him to feel depressed, and fire spells cause him to feel a bit….um….well…." Thor coughed awkwardly, "in need of…physical contact."

"Really?" Tony asked curiously.

"What!? Why didn't you tell me that in the first place!" Fandral huffed angrily.

"Because it was not necessary since he rarely casts fire spells," Thor said, shrugging.

"Hey, if you guys don't hurry up, then Loki's going to lose us in the dust!" Clint yelled behind them. With that, they picked up the pace.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Avengers Visit Asgard: Hunting Trip**

**Disclaimer: I own them…..not. Loki'd!**

**Author's Notes: Good-bye Hunting Trip, and hello Valentine's Day! **

The group finally found Loki. He stood several inches away of what looked to be like a huge mound of rocks or hardened lava. His mouth was slightly opened as he stared at it.

"Loki?" Tony asked, sliding up behind him.

"Shhh!" was the short response. The others looked at each other, then at the dark mound.

"I thought you said…" Clint started to say, only to be silenced by Thor's hand upon his mouth. Thor, too, was now staring up at the mound. So were Sif and the Warriors Three.

"On the count of three, we back up slowly and quietly," Loki whispered, "One." Their mortal friends gave them confused looks.

"Two." Bruce tilted his head sideways. That was when he saw it. The mound was _moving _up and down as if it were breathing…

"Three." The Asgardians started to slowly back away. Bruce tugged on Tony to do the same. Thankfully, Tony seemed to finally understand and took a couple steps back. Only, somehow, right behind him was Volstagg. And Tony is sort of wearing his Iron Man suit …And Volstagg isn't really one for quiet anyway…

"Owwwww!" Volstagg howled in pain, jumping on the un-hurt foot and grabbing the one that just had a ton of metal weight on it. Suddenly, looking at the end of the mound, Loki watched in horror as an eye opened. The mound started to move, the creature lifting itself up on its legs. Everyone knew they were dragon hunting. That was the point of this hunt after all. But, thing is….this has to be the largest dragon any one of the Asgardians has encountered. And _that's _saying something right there.

"Run!" Thor boomed, hammer at the ready. The black-colored dragon (Steve mentally matched it to an illustration of a dragon in a story book his mother used to read to him as a child.) tilted its head back and gave a thunderous roar, shaking the ground beneath them. Without hesitation, everyone turned and started running from the monster.

"I told you this was a bad idea!" Loki yelled at Thor, who was behind him.

"Oh, stop! You know you're having fun! It's just like the old times!" Thor screamed back at him although his voice did have a bit of fear in it. Loki looked around and, finally, found a large rock that didn't look like a dragon.

"Yes, and let's make it more like the old times, shall we? Run faster brother! Last one who gets to that rock is dragon fodder!" With that, Loki teleported.

"Cheater!" Sif cried out angrily.

"I thought you said using magic wasn't cheating Sif?" Hogun said loud enough to hear her. If this wasn't a serious situation, Sif would've tripped Hogun.

"Loki does have the right idea. You know what, forget you guys," Tony said with a bit of laughter in his voice. Still running, he jumped in the air and started up his Iron Man suit, quickly flying the rest of the way.

"I think I shall join my brother and friend Tony," were the last words Thor said before he too was flying towards the rock.

"You got to be kidding me!" Fandral shouted furiously, being the last one; and therefore, closest to the dragon. Then, out of nowhere, Loki teleported between Sif and Natasha.

"Where were my manners? Ladies?" Loki called to them, grinning. The women looked at each other before grabbing onto Loki's arms. In a second, they were gone.

"I can't believe Nat just abandoned us!" Clint whined.

"Every man for himself!" Steve yelled to Clint before picking up the speed. Within minutes, the rest of the men finally made it to the rock. Everyone else, meanwhile, was leaning against the ginormous structure.

"That…was just…rude…" Clint panted, glaring at Loki, who was studying his nails.

"Not my fault you don't have any 'powers' whatsoever," Loki smirked.

"Okay…what's…the….plan…" Steve asked, putting a hand against the rock.

"We fight!" Thor exclaimed excitedly, looking like a child on Christmas morning.

"What?!" Clint asked incredulously.

"We now have this rock," Loki said, patting a hand against the rough surface.

"So?" Fandral asked, glaring.

"Are you really that stupid? _So, _now, we have an advantage. We have cover as well as something to climb up on for height, seeing as _some of us _can't fly," Loki nodded at them all seriously although the glint in his eye betrayed his true emotions, "And just in time too." Just in front of them was the dragon itself, roaring up at the sky.

"Thor, Tony, both of you take to the sky. Bruce, Hulk up. Clint, Natasha, Sif, Warriors Three, do what you do best. And Loki," Steve said, turning to the said God of Mischief, "please don't cause any trouble."

"Me? Why would I?" Loki asked much too innocently.

"I'm not helping," Fandral sniffed, leaning against the stone structure, "Tony has to defeat the dragon without _my _help."

"Like we would trust you with helping to take down a dragon," Volstagg laughed a bit too loudly. Soon, everyone (excluding Fandral) was attacking the dragon at all angles and heights. Metal flashed and clashed against rough scales, laser beams and lightning were shot at the giant monster to no avail, and magic spells were cast without any effect. This really was proving to be an impossible task. Until…

Loki looked at the dragon with a more critical eye before spotting it. It was small and easy to miss, yet the trickster still spotted it. Right on top of where the heart would be was a lighter-colored scale.

"Tony," Loki called out to his boyfriend. Tony was soon by Loki's side. "See that scale right there?" Loki pointed at the said spot. Tony nodded. "Shoot at it." Just as he said that, there was a loud roar from the rock. Shoot. Bruce was able to Hulk out.

"Quick, before you can't," Loki told him urgently.

"Roger that babe," Tony said, shooting off into the sky. Tony aimed at the spot. Without thinking, he shot. And…he hit it. He actually hit it. Thank God (Yes, the one that was Loki)! The dragon reached a 'hand' to the wounded area, howling in pain. The others took action and, within a good thirty minutes, the creature was finally down. They did it. They slayed a dragon.

"Alright!" Tony shouted happily, flying in circles over everyone before touching the ground. He lifted his visor, went over to Loki, and kissed his lover's waiting lips. Everything was good.


End file.
